Short fiber elimination has a major influence on yarn quality and short fiber elimination is mainly handled by carding machines. The amount of short fiber removed is dependent on the quality sought and the raw material utilized (generally 15%-25%). However due to the design of a carding machine, the carded strands are often damages during straightening, lapping, and other preparation processes, including the removal of short fibers. From an economic point of view, this is a wasteful process. There are some new types of devices, such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 08/049,499 shown in FIG. 1. Such systems utilize a high voltage field produced axially across long and short fibers, wherein the debris removal function differs in that a vacuum device is utilized to remove the short fibers and debris. The entire device is installed at the front of the carding machine, while the originally installed doffer and stranding equipment are removed. A special stripper roller 2 combs the fiber on the winding drum 1 into single fibers, while the single strands are blown into the high voltage field due to the vacuum equipment defined by vacuum channels 11, 12 and 13 located between opposing power rollers 3, 10 and coupled to a vacuum source 4. When the fibers are subjected to the effects of the high voltage field, the upper and lower metal conveyor belt plates (the conveyor belt has many holes) carry the fibers away towards the front (vacuum pylon roller 6). At the same time, since the short fibers and the debris are still under the influence of the voltage, this debris is propelled back and forth between the two conveyor belts. Meanwhile, the short fibers and the debris are suctioned away (approximately 1.5%-15% of the short fibers are vacuumed), since the power of the vacuum equipment installed in the metal conveyor belts is greater than the force of the electric field. The superior fiber, however, continues to be conveyed forward and matted by the pylon roller 6, and processed into strands by the stranding device 7. Since most the short fibers removed measure 1/2 inch or less, the aforementioned equipment not only effectively controls the short fiber content, but also maintains the fiber straightness that ensures yarn quality. Additionally, the aforesaid equipment replaces existent carding equipment and is a decisive development in terms of lowering production costs. However, since the distance between the final short fiber and debris removal section 13 and the pylon wheel 6 is excessively long in the aforementioned conventional structure, fibers tend to float and become deposited in the short fiber and debris removal section 13, resulting in uneven fiber matting and poor fiber quality. In order to overcome and improve these shortcomings, therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is the provision of an improved kind of carding machine, high voltage short fiber removal device that utilizes a small group of rollers arrayed in a semicircular configuration to improve upon the conventional disadvantages of the conventional system and significantly increase the functional efficiency thereof.